


Full of You

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, First Time, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: After the serum Steve doesn't come the same way anymore. It's messy and it's kept him from ever really having sex with anyone. Thankfully Tony doesn't mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1050
Collections: Stony*





	Full of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my fellow perverts! So this is simultaneously the next installation of what I call the 'serum porn' as well as one more prompt from Kinktober (yes, I know, I suck at keeping up).
> 
> This one was inspired in part by QueenE's suggestion, so thank you for your comment! I'll get to the rest as soon as I can :)
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 28: Come Inflation

“Fucking finally! I swear to god, one more day and I would've sat on your dick at a debrief.”

Steve's sighed, half-amused and half-exasperated. Tony ignored it, climbing into Steve's gloriously naked lap. He couldn't suppress the noise of pure want as he grabbed Steve's dick and lined up, enjoying the way Steve's eyes widened.

“Tony, wai– What about the condo–“

Tony slid down in one push, groaning at the stretch. It was just as good as he'd imagined. “Oh fuck yeah...”

Steve made a choked noise, hands moving up to Tony's shoulders and holding tight. Tony smirked at the slight tremble he could feel in them.

“Good?”

Steve nodded wordlessly and Tony had to just take a moment to look at him, lying under him with that body and a completely unguarded expression, looking up at Tony like he was a revelation.

Fuck, he could get addicted to this.

The two month wait as they went on date after date had been more than worth it. Not that he hadn't enjoyed that thoroughly on its own, Steve was hilarious and such a brat under that All-American exterior that he constantly kept Tony on his toes. But it had been a long time since Tony wanted anything as much as he wanted Steve Rogers in his bed.

He lifted up just enough to feel the sweet drag of Steve inside him, sighing at the stretch. Before he could really get into it Steve grabbed his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

“Wait,” Steve gasped and Tony paused, giving him a quizzical look.

“What? Change your mind?”

Steve bit his lip nervously and Tony sighed, softening his features and stroking a hand over Steve's shoulders.

“Sorry. What's the matter?”

“I should –“ Steve cut himself off, looking a little frustrated and a lot anxious which – yeah, that was a bit disconcerting. “I need to tell you something.”

“And it can't wait until after...” Tony squeezed down and Steve's hands spasmed on his hips. “Fuck, you feel really good.”

“Tony,” Steve moaned weakly and Tony couldn't not take advantage of that.

He started slow, getting used to the length of Steve inside him as he tried to find a good rhythm – it had been a while – but as soon as Steve got with the program he picked up speed until he was all but bouncing on Steve's dick. At some point Steve started helping to lift him and Tony gratefully slumped into his hold, moaning unashamedly at the pace Steve set.

“Tony,” Steve groaned and oh shit, he was pounding into him harder and harder and Tony could only hang on, feeling used in the most delicious way, his toes curling with the pleasure –

“Oh!” he keened when Steve shifted his hips and his next thrust had just the right angle – “Oh fuck, Steve, there, please –“

He was pretty sure he would come like this but before he could Steve abruptly stopped, holding Tony down on his dick with an iron grip. Tony lowered his head to glare at him though his panting kind of ruined the effect.

“What the hell, Steve?”

“I'm –“ Steve said and Tony shifted, clenching down on Steve's dick in a way that made him groan. “Wait,” Steve gasped, gritting his teeth to stop from grinding up into Tony. “I really – I should tell you, the serum –“ 

“The serum?” Tony asked curiously, stopping his teasing in favor of science. “What about it?”

“It... it changed...” Steve swallowed heavily before he bit the bullet. “I don't... come the same way I did before.”

Tony tilted his head. “How? Is it dangerous? I thought we didn't need a condom –“

“No!” Steve cut him off loudly, flushing at his outburst. “It's not... well, it's not bad, per se –“

“Then why'd you stop?” Tony asked, a bit of annoyance slipping into his tone. “Come on, I don't care if your come is gaseous or solid or – or fucking _purple,_ can we please –“

“It's not that!” Steve protested but Tony squirmed on top of Steve, grinning in triumph when Steve's hips instinctively kicked up.

“I don't care, seriously, just fuck me already –“

“No, you don't understand!” Steve said, frantic now. “You have to – _unf!”_

Tony clenched down harder, grinning mischievously. “You were sayi–” He choked on his quip when Steve suddenly lifted him right off his dick with a rough tug. Tony grimaced at the sudden emptiness. “Ow, what the –“

Steve groaned and all of a sudden Tony could feel wet warmth where Steve was rutting up against one of Tony's thighs, dripping down like – wow, holy shit, that was a lot –

Steve clutched Tony tighter against him, his entire body convulsing as he gasped for breath, and he was still not done, he was –

“Um, Steve?” Tony asked hesitantly when Steve was still jerking against him ten seconds later, squeezing Tony's hips with enough force that it was starting to hurt. “Are you –“

Steve cut him off with another stuttering groan and Tony startled when he realized that warm liquid was pooling around his shins now even though Steve was holding him off the bed.

“Um...” he said, completely baffled when he lifted his head to look at Steve and Steve was – “Wait, are you _still coming?”_

Steve's hands spasmed on Tony's hips and he grunted, rutting forward a few more times before he seemed to loose all strength in his limbs, letting Tony drop on top of him –

Tony's eyes widened when his knees hit a wet patch. He looked down and barely contained a gasp when he saw the state of the bed.

“Jesus,” Tony breathed and looked up at Steve who still had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, his face bright red. “Holy shit, Steve, are you okay?”

Steve barely lifted his head to give Tony an exhausted if a bit wobbly smile. “Yeah, uh. This... this is what I meant. With the – you know, the serum.”

Tony nodded numbly. “Right. Yeah, okay. So you – have super orgasms?” He grimaced when he tried to shift on the bed and almost slipped in the puddle of come. “Jesus. How much fucking sperm does your body produce?”

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I don't know. It's... a lot.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tony said. “Just a suggestion, next time you have sex with someone put down a towel first?” He rubbed a hand over his face, still a little shaky from the shock. “Fucking hell, I thought you were having a stroke or something.”

“Sorry,” Steve said, still breathing heavily. “I didn't – I mean, I tried to warn you but –“

“Hey, no problem.” Tony paused. “It felt good though, right? No pain or anything?”

Steve flushed such a bright red that Tony could feel the heat where Steve's chest was pressed against his. “Uh. No. It was good.”

“Good,” Tony hummed, laying his head down to catch his breath for a second. For a moment he enjoyed the afterglow as Steve ran a hand through his hair, softly patting it down where they'd messed it up earlier. It was very peaceful.

“So why didn't you come inside me?”

Steve choked on air, hacking a cough, and Tony clapped him on the back until Steve looked at him, face red.

“It's – It just makes a mess.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, gesturing at his come covered thighs. “How is this less messy?”

Steve's blush darkened even further. “Uh...”

“Look, I don't mind. I like messing up my bed, it's half the fun of having it.” Tony leaned back on his arms with a smirk. “How about you don't pull out next time, hm?”

Steve stared at him silently with such a blank expression that Tony didn't really know what to make of it until he felt – well.

“Now's a good time too I guess,” he said with a smug grin, grinding his own still hard dick against Steve's growing erection. “I guess your refractory period is shorter too?”

Steve had closed his eyes at the sensation but now he looked up at Tony with a lazy smile. “Yeah...” His brow creased slightly. “You don't have to – I mean, I can just get you off with my –“ He motioned towards his mouth and Tony could practically feel his brain implode at the mental image.

“Mmh, I'll definitely take you up on that later,” Tony drawled, reaching for Steve's cock to guide him back inside, prompting a moan from both of them. “For now I'd like to come on your cock if it's all the same to you.”

Steve's eyes darkened and with barely a warning Tony found himself flipped onto his back as Steve pressed him back into the sheets. He grimaced slightly at the wetness all down his backside. “Ugh. Nice job avoiding the wet spot, Rogers.”

“Sorry,” Steve said, not sounding it in the slightest as he pushed forward, pulling a gasp from Tony when he slipped back inside. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, grabbing onto Steve's shoulders to pull him closer. “Get going, stud.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Stud?”

“Whatever. Just fuck me.”

Steve didn't need any further invitation, setting a leisurely rhythm that quickly picked up speed. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from Steve's face, the way his forehead wrinkled in concentration, his mouth going slack when he found a particularly good angle –

He gasped when Steve grabbed his hips and hoisted them further up, his next thrust coming deliciously close to Tony's prostate. “Fuck, little higher, Steve –”

Tony threw his head back with a moan when Steve nailed his prostate on the next try. His cock was back to full mast now, rubbing against Steve's abs in a way that was more of a tease than actual friction. But that was okay, he wanted to feel Steve come inside him before he came anyway.

“You're so –“ Steve panted but didn't finish the thought, leaning down to take Tony's mouth in a fierce kiss instead. It was sloppy as fuck but Tony loved it, letting his eyes drift shut as he tangled his hands in Steve's hair.

Steve's thrusts were already turning erratic so Tony poured everything he had into the kiss, biting Steve's lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth –

And Steve groaned, hands spasming as he fucked into Tony one, two, three more times –

“Holy fucking shit,” Tony breathed because he could actually _feel_ it, not to mention the squishing noises as Steve's hips kept jerking against him in minute movements. Steve's come was incredibly hot and there was so much of it, filling Tony up and dripping down his thighs as Steve fucked it right back out of him.

Tony reached for his neglected cock, jerking it desperately and coming within the first ten strokes, gritting his teeth as pleasure slammed through him like a freight train.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned and he sounded lightheaded, almost dazed as he stared at Tony in awe. “Oh my god –“

As quickly as it came it ended and Tony went utterly limp even as Steve's hips still pumped more and more come into him.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed with a doped out smile and ran a hand through Steve's hair as he shuddered through the tail end of his orgasm.

Steve's whole body slumped all at once though he had the foresight not to just drop on top of Tony like a sack of potatoes. Instead he rolled them to the side, not pulling out just yet, a slightly overwhelmed look on his face as he looked down at where they were connected.

“There's so much,” he breathed and something about that felt like a shock to Tony's system, straight to Tony's softening cock. He hissed because no matter how much he might want to he wouldn't get it up again after this. Which was a damn shame because Steve looked like he wouldn't mind going for a third round. When Steve moved to pull out Tony didn't even think.

“Wait,” he said quickly, tightening his legs around Steve who gave him a questioning look. Tony swallowed. “You wanna, uh. Go for one more?”

He could feel Steve's dick twitch in interest but Steve shook his head, brow furrowing. “But you, uh. You finished.”

Tony rolled his eyes because, _finished,_ honestly. “Yeah, I did. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy being close to you.”

Steve still looked hesitant but when Tony threw one of his legs over Steve's hip to draw him deeper he got with the program fairly quickly.

“Tell me if it starts hurting, okay?” Steve said a little nervously and Tony chuckled.

“That's sweet but you'd have to do a lot better than that for me to be sore tomorrow.”

Steve looked like he was trying really hard not to rise to the bait so Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders.

“Come on. I really want you to keep fucking me.”

Steve shuddered. His first couple thrusts were carefully slow, face twisting in slight discomfort as his cock hardened inside Tony, but as soon as he could he grabbed Tony's hips and fucked him with long, drawn out strokes.

Tony closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Steve's cock inside him, the noises he made, his body heat where their chests were pressed together. He raised his legs to wrap them around Steve's waist and Steve groaned appreciatively when the angle allowed him to go even deeper.

Tony's breathing hitched as Steve sped up and it felt obscene how _sloppy_ it was, Steve's come making the slide wetter and hotter than Tony was used to. It made Tony feel dirty and used and if that wasn't a turn on he didn't know what was.

“God, that's –“ Steve panted and Tony couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

“Yeah. Feel how wet that is?”

Steve shuddered so hard Tony could feel it where they were pressed together and it made him grin wickedly as he pulled Steve down further so he could nip at his ear.

“God, I can feel it inside me,” Tony said in between kisses to Steve's quivering neck. “It's so hot. All you, big guy.”

“Tony,” Steve groaned, the reprimand completely overshadowed by how desperate he sounded. Tony chuckled.

“Yeah. Think you can give me a little more? Fill me up?”

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, his hips jerking helplessly to bury himself as deep as he could. “Oh fuck, I –“

He trailed off when he came, head dropping to thunk onto Tony's shoulder as he emptied himself inside him with a couple more thrusts. Tony's eyes widened at the sheer volume, so much that he almost thought he could feel it stretching him out, filling him as Steve's cock kept it inside him like a plug.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed and Steve moaned in agreement, face still buried in Tony's shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. When it finally stopped he didn't even pause before he hoisted himself up and looked at Tony with wild eyes.

“Again,” Steve panted, his fingers shaking where they were gripping Tony's thighs hard enough to bruise. “Please, can I –?”

“Yeah,” Tony rasped and made a small noise when Steve hoisted his hips higher. “Fuck, as much as you want, Steve, do it –“

Steve did, fucking Tony again with single minded focus until he came for a fourth and final time and dropped like he'd just run a marathon, gasping for air as he came down. Tony ran a hand through his hair and kissed his temples until Steve sighed and leaned up for a proper kiss, lips moving languidly against each other.

“That was amazing,” Steve said, sounding completely fucked out, and Tony gave him a fond smile.

“It was.” He shifted a little on the bed. “Think you can pull out though? My legs are falling asleep.”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Steve said quickly, pushing himself up – and freezing.

“What?” Tony asked, looking down and – oh. “Holy shit!”

“That's –“ Steve reached down and ran his fingers over the slight bulge in Tony's stomach, his breathing hitching as he traced it with his thumb. “Wow.”

Before Tony could say anything Steve pulled out and immediately pushed three fingers in to keep his come inside. Tony hissed at the sudden change and Steve mumbled an apology as he leaned down and kissed the bump in Tony's stomach. Tony's heart flipped in his chest when Steve looked up at him with adoration.

“Thank you for letting me,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony waved him off.

“My pleasure, really.” He pushed himself up on his arms and eyed the bulge with a critical eye. “Think this'll happen every time?”

Steve looked like he was trying very hard not to look hopeful at that and Tony laughed, cupping the bump in one hand and winking when the gesture made Steve's eyes darken with desire. “You like this, huh?”

“Yes,” Steve said almost guiltily and Tony pulled him down into a kiss, biting his lip in reprimand.

“It's okay. I don't mind.”

“So can we –“ Steve cut himself off, flushing a little at his own eager tone and Tony just had to kiss him again.

“You bet your ass we're doing this again.”

The smile Steve gave him was worth every minute of waiting.


End file.
